


S.A.B.E.R., Again? Really?

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [69]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: The Fallen are up to something with Rasputin, it's Aaron and Spencer's job to stop it. The only problem, Aaron's worst nightmare is there, hiding nearly out of sight.





	S.A.B.E.R., Again? Really?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).

> **Year**: The Far Future  
**Spoilers**: Destiny: Through D2: Black Armory, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 14  
**Notes**: Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki). Some Dialogue is taken directly from the source material.  
**Beta**: Grammarly

Spencer piloted the Ceres Galliot toward home. They had been doing flyover missions across the whole of the globe, going sector by sector to see how the Taken were faring on their random attacks that made no sense. It had shown them that the Fallen were very active. They hadn't heard a single word from home in two days, which wasn't a lot, Spencer knew but he was a little worried. Some weird things had been happening. There was plenty of chatter across the network but none of the Vanguard had got a hold of them about anything other than the confirmation of their check-ins.

Jack was on a week-long camping trip with a mass of other Guardians and kids. Spencer had been a little worried about it but Jack sent them messages and pictures through S.P.O.T. and G.A.R.C.I.A. daily. It was close enough to seeing him that Spencer didn't feel like he missed him that much.

"The Fallen are really making an attempt at fully taking over the Cosmodrome, aren't they?" Aaron asked. He was finishing up his part of the report they needed to send in. Spencer's was done but he hadn't slept much their last night out in the wilds. Jack was finding it funny that they were sleeping in the trees and things around the world and that he was doing it safely at home.

"They are. They are also up to something but I haven't figured out what."

"How close are we to the Cosmodrome?" Aaron asked.

Spencer looked back at him for a second before he slowed down the Galliot to where it was hovering where they were.

"Why?"

"There are strange reports of Guardians glowing and it spreading. There is...a quarantine. Something to do with the tech mites that are infesting other Guardians' armor. The Last City is now fully quarantined to make sure that it doesn't spread to non-Guardians. More Guardians are headed to where Jack is and the rest of the kids and Guardians that have not been infected. This report is full of carefully hidden holes but there is a bigger issue that I am sure Zavala didn't think I would see."

"What?" Spencer asked.

"Lord Saladin is out of the City. He's leading an attack of some kind. Morgan's been infected with the tech mites. Dave, JJ, and Prentiss are with Jack protecting them."

"Do you think?" Spencer asked, trailing off at the end. SIVA wasn't mentioned between them anymore. Spencer had brought it up a few times before but Aaron always ignored him or became silent.

"I don't know. The Fallen are assembling in a previously dark area of the Cosmodrome and it's not good."

"Hotch," G.A.R.C.I.A. said as she appeared at their heads. "I have an incoming priority transmission from Zavala."

"Patch through." Spencer turned back around to set the location they were travelling next as the Cosmodrome.

"Guardians, we've picked up a high-gain transmission...origin point is somewhere along the coast, near the Cosmodrome."

"Who would be transmitting from there?" Aaron asked. He stood up and moved to stand behind Spencer.

Before Spencer could answer, there was scratchy Russian words over the comm. Spencer's heart clenched in fear. He was in danger and damaged.

"That's Rasputin, the A.I. Warmind," Aaron said.

"There are so few ballet fans left, Guardian. It'd be a shame to lose him," G.A.R.C.I.A. said, trying to inject levity into the situation. It wasn't working for Spencer, nor Aaron.

"We can't afford another Omnigul situation. Get in there, assess the threat, and aid Rasputin. A threat to the Warmind is a threat to the City as well."

"Agreed. We will hook up again when we get there." Aaron laid a hand on Spencer's shoulder. "Go. This might just help us understand what is going on. Given that we are one of the few sets not in the quarantine, I know why we are being sent."

"Yes." Spencer was just glad that he was being sent. He would hate for Rasputin to be attacked and him not be the one. "He might have information about the Fallen and why Lord Saladin is on the move since he hasn't really left the Last City in a long time."

"I can only hope."

"The coordinates that we are getting are taking us to the Grottos," G.A.R.C.I.A. supplied.

"Sure," Spencer said. He knew exactly where he was going and he knew what Rasputin was going to do. "Rasputin is going to drop a Warsat on us there. Ignore it, G.A.R.C.I.A.. We don't need it. I have all of the codes needed to get in this particular door."

Spencer entered in slightly modified coordinates that dropped them at the shoreline that would lead to the secondary door. Zavala wasn't tracking them at the current but still Spencer wanted to make sure that their asses were covered. He connected to the secure, unknown to the Vanguard network that he used to chat with Rasputin on the tablet. "Ras, it's me."

The Ceres Galliot dropped them right where Spencer wanted and he rushed up the small incline to the doors that would lead to Rasputin. It was evident that it was access to Rasputin in some way, shape, or form, it was the same doorway that was indicative of the Warmind bunker.

"Access granted, protocol annulled," Rasputin said in Russian over the main comm network when Aaron and Spencer entered the bunker door. It was stone tunnel all around them. It looked exactly the same as it had the last time that Spencer had gained access to the area.

"I'm detecting comm signals deep in the vault."

"Anyone with a radio could've picked up Rasputin's distress call! If we don't shut it down, half the Cosmodrome could be at his front door." G.A.R.C.I.A. sounded really upset about that and truly Spencer was as well.

"What is the name of this place?" Aaron asked.

"The Mine," Spencer answered. Two seconds later, the name was on the HUD. They rushed down the tunnel area. Spencer led the way until they reached the doors that would actually enter the facility. "Be careful. This area can be dangerous. Very dangerous. Only those who knew the technology were the ones allowed in so just treat everything as if it could kill you."

"You got it," Aaron said.

G.A.R.C.I.A. disappeared from view and Spencer hoped that she stayed hell and gone away until there was nothing that could kill her. Spencer crouched down first and entered the small tunnel that would give them access. He drew his Sidearm as soon as he was able as it was the best place in the world to ambush them.

Spencer looked up as he entered and found that there were Tracer Shanks heading up to start to fire at them. He returned fire until he heard the telltale sound of an Exploder Shank. "Exploder Shanks, Aaron. You focus on Tracer and I'll get the suicide assholes." There was red wiring all over the place, which wasn't something that Spencer had put in when he had helped build this place. The Fallen were doing more than just trying to take over Rasputin and his Warsats. This was something else that Spencer would have to take the time once the Fallen were kicked out and he didn't have to worry about being killed while he looked at the things.

"Okay."

Spencer focused on finding the Exploders before they could do what their name said. When those were all gone, there was just the whine that told him that there was Stealth Vandals in the area as well. "Sneaky bastards are trying to hide the Stealth Vandals from us."

"Really?"

"Yes, and look a Servitor!" Spencer called out as it appeared form a doorway along with a Captain.

As they fought with the less machine Fallen, more Shanks flooded down from the ceiling. Spencer kept on picking them off as they appeared while Aaron fought near toe to toe with a Captain. Aaron was the better fighter so he won in the end.

"How do we get through now?" G.A.R.C.I.A. asked.

"We wait for Rasputin to realize the Fallen are gone and let us through," Spencer answered.

After another minute, there was the sound of hissing and a door opened up.

"Now the real fun begins," Spencer said.

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked.

"You'll see."

"Sometimes I worry about my mental health," Aaron said.

Spencer stopped moving toward the door that was open and looked at Aaron. The wording was strange, he should have said he was worried about Spencer's mental health but then he thought about it and laughed. Aaron was worried about his because he was still with Spencer, despite the fact that Spencer was known to do and like to do stupid things. A little bit of tension on Spencer's body disappeared. He was still worried about Rasputin but it was a little less hampering.

"What would other Guardians had to have done?" G.A.R.C.I.A. asked.

"Threw a grenade down a hole and blown the fuse that holds this closed. Then Rasputin should have threatened to drop a Warsat on everyone. Fun times."

"We have different definitions of fun, Reid," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

Spencer started forward, going to the little access door and crawling inside. He kicked down the hatch in the the floor and dropped down. The fall wasn't long enough to hurt him but it did jar his bones a little. He felt the Light racing to heal him inside of his body and shuddered at the feeling. Then he realized that it wasn't the Light that was making him shudder but something else. Arc energy.

"We are going to have to shut down the power," Spencer said.

"Why?" Aaron asked as he dropped down beside Spencer at the bottom of the chute they had come down.

"This Arc energy is coming from the depths of Rasputin's power grid. It's similar to what we use to power the City, but its drift velocity is totally different than ours...fascinating," G.A.R.C.I.A. said before Spencer could answer.

Aaron was silent as he followed Spencer to where they were going. Just as Aaron got level with Spencer, there was a beam of Arc energy cascading down the area in front of them.

"Your idea of fun and weird dates are very different from mine," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"They are interesting though," Aaron said with a laugh in his tone.

It was easy getting to the Arc charge needed to overload the core to make their passage safe, even with the Shanks that tried to kill them. The Arc energy stopped and Spencer really hoped that Rasputin was okay with that. There was no other way for them to get where they needed to go and Rasputin had been the one to direct them to that entrance.

There were more Fallen in the next area, more Shanks, Servitors, Stealth Vandals, and Captains, as well as Dregs. Deeper into Rasputin's Lair they went after that group of Fallen were taken care of.

"So we need to talk," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"Yes?"

"As a fellow inorganic life-form, I just want to note that Rasputin has a much better setup than I do! He has a secret bunker with space weapons! I live in your backpack." The last line dripped with sarcasm.

"Well, you get the ability to do what he can do, and we can talk," Spencer said.

G.A.R.C.I.A. blew a raspberry at Spencer through the comms.

"What's in this area?" Aaron asked.

"Control of Warsats," Spencer said. He paused while waiting for a door to open. "Which would be really bad if they got control."

"No shit, Sherlock," Aaron said.

That stopped Spencer in his tracks. He looked back at Aaron who just shrugged.

"Jack said it last week over the comms when he and I were chatting while you were berry picking for science."

"Hey, we need to know what was edible and what was not. I did not spend enough time on Earth to ever understand it's natural foods."

"Down?" Aaron asked when they stopped at a new location and the only way forward was down. But it was a near-sheer wall of metal down into the room they needed to be inside of.

"Down."

"I really, really hate you right now," Aaron said but he readied himself to go down. Spencer just jumped and slid down the wall to land perfectly at the bottom. "Really, really hate you right now."

Spencer laughed at him. Aaron looked around and paused, his whole body seemingly frozen in time. Spencer was about to ask when the sound of Fallen filled the room. It was two Servitors, one one each side of the room. Aaron took off toward the one that he was closest to, so Spencer followed suit and went the other way. The Servitors were easy to take out, almost too easy in Spencer's eyes. Spencer waited to see what was going to happen when he felt the charge in the air get bigger.

"Rasputin is turning on the heat sinks. Get away from the edges," Spencer said just seconds before Rasputin spoke about set a high priority to where they were.

Aaron got away just as the upper areas became charged with Arc. The sound of breaking came from behind them and Spencer sucked in a breath when he saw what was there. It was a huge Shank. Heavily modified one at that.

"That Shank's been modified to crack Rasputin's systems. Let's take it out," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

Spencer turned his attention to the giant Shank in the room and rushed at it, launching his Nova Bomb. He poured every single bit of himself into it. This thing was threatening not only Rasputin but if the Fallen got a hold of the Warsats, there would be no safe place across the solar system. Rasputin was everywhere and that meant his Warsats were everywhere.

Aaron was holding his own, working on the Shank when he could and taking out the smaller ones as Spencer mainly focused on S.A.B.E.R.-2. The battle felt like it was over in moments to Spencer but given how tired he was when he looked at the broken remains of the Shank, he knew that it had taken longer. Aaron was panting as well but he looked to be a bit more put together.

"You know, they probably built that thing out of scrap from the Cosmodrome... it's lucky that it managed to work as well as it did. Maybe it was the size... it was pretty big--for a Shank. Hmm... would I be more useful with a larger chassis?"

"Yes...," Zavala answered before anyone else could. "In any case Guardians, that was impressive work. The skies will remain free of weapons, for the time being."

"Zavala, these breaches are a serious threat. Has the Vanguard tried to reach out to him recently--get him to understand we're allies?" G.A.R.C.I.A. sounded hopeful.

"The last time we sent in a team was years ago. We found what remained of their bodies scattered across the Skywatch." Zavala's tone was grave for the last sentence that he spoke but Spencer knew that he would never regret the deaths. They had went somewhere that they had not been allowed and Rasputin would have warned them before going for the death option.

"Uh... noted." G.A.R.C.I.A. sounded disturbed.

"In the meantime, I'm sending a team to seal the vault. All thanks to you, Guardian. Impressive work."

"Rasputin is sealing himself up fine on the inside," Spencer said. He looked at Aaron who was looking around the room. "Make sure they stick to the outside."

Zavala said nothing but his comm frequency went away from the HUD.

"We are in trouble," Aaron said.

"What?" Spencer asked. He stepped over to where there was more red things all over. Which Aaron was standing in front of but not touching.

"We need to get Jack and the other kids to safety. Get a hold of JJ and have her get them as far from the Cosmodrome as possible, I don't even care if she takes him off planet as long as there are no infected around him."

"Aaron?" Spencer asked.

"SIVA is back, Spencer. The Fallen have somehow found SIVA and they are trying to use it. This facility is over run with it." Aaron walked over and waved his hand over the red tendrils that were everywhere.

"This is SIVA?" Spencer asked. He was glad that he hadn't touched it. "This is the tech mites isn't it?"

"Yes. The Fallen have opened a can of worms that is going to infect them and kill this whole galaxy."

Rasputin's voice filled the room. He told Spencer to get out and he could take care of his SIVA issue and shut down the whole place and make sure that nothing got to him. It would kill them, and G.A.R.C.I.A. if they were inside though.

"Let's go. Rasputin is going to take care of his infestation here in this facility and we need to leave."

"Lord Saladin is going to work on whatever prong of attack he thinks is needed. We need to be ready for him to call us. Are you?"

"Yes."

Spencer felt his resolve harden inside of himself because this was Aaron's worst nightmare and it was coming true. He had lost his first real family to SIVA once, Spencer wanted to make sure he didn't lose anymore. Ever.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
